Speechless
by glenncoco4
Summary: It finally happened for them. Now that they have to deal with a toddler making time for each other can be a bit trying at times.


_A/N: It's official! They're making baby wolves! (There's a bit of M in here.)_

* * *

His thoughts travel to a conversation that he and his wife had a few years back. The worries they had about having children of their own and struggling to conceive. It had been a long year of them trying. Reading all the books and mommy blogs, trying different positions, even eating differently. They tried so many things in those first three months that they lost sight of why they were doing it in the first place.

Then that one fateful day in December they were locked away in the armory and their truths came pouring out. The truth is is that Kensi was right, that it would happen when it happened and just like always, she was right.

It was a cool September day in LA which was odd in and of itself, but what was really odd was the way his wife had been acting for the past couple of days. When he confronted her about it tears being to pool in her eyes and a bright smile spread to her face. The words left her mouth and his legs turned into jelly as he crumpled to the floor, tears in his eyes.

Now 4 years later here they are, sitting at their kitchen table, enjoying some of his famous frittatas. He looks across the table at his wife helping their son cut up his food. _Yeah, _motherhood_ looks good on her. _

When she finishes cutting up the boy's food, Kensi sends her husband a smile, who of course is already smiling at her with that dreamy look gaze she catches on his face more often than not.

"Daddy, did you have a nightmare last night?"

He looks at his son questioningly. "Um, no? Why do you ask?"

The little boy is trying to stab at his food with his fork. Learning to eat with utensils has been a bit of a learning process for him. "Wew, whenever I have a nightmare, I caw out for mommy, too." He looks back up at his father, chocolate orbs locked onto cerulean blues searching for understanding.

The former detective's eyes go wide, quickly looking over to his wife in shock. Stumped at how to respond to their son who clearly heard his parents in the throughs of passion.

_"Kens! Oh, god, Kensi!" He opens his eyes getting a full view of his wife riding his dick, her beautiful olive toned breast gyrating above him. _

_She smirks, bringing her lips down to his to stop his moans from echoing throughout the house. "Shhh. You'll wake Jake."_

_"I"ll do whatever you want just don't stop." He gets out the words right before her lip engulf his, their tongues begin to duel, both doing as the other asked. _

Kensi looks up at her husband, terror in her eyes at the fact that their kid heard them. She looks over at the little boy that is a clone of his father. As she runs her fingers through his hair, her mind quickly comes up with a suitable answer for him. "Um, you know what, sweetie, daddy stepped on one of your legos last night and hurt his foot pretty bad."

Deeks nods along at his wife's quick thinking. "Yeah, that's right. You know how when you get hurt mommy makes it better?" He sees the little boy with unruly hair nod his head. "Well, that's what happened to me. I got hurt and just wanted mommy. She always makes me feel better." Looking over towards his love giving her a wink.

"Oh." Getting up out his seat, Jake walks over to his father. Once their eyes lock a sadness washes over his face and his lips begin to quiver. "Daddy?"

Unsure of what's going on, he picks up his boy, cradling him in his arms. "Yeah, buddy?"

"I'm sowwie."

"Sorry for what?"

"Weaving my wegos on the fwaw."

Bringing his hand up, Deeks wipes the little tears from his face. "It's okay, buddy. You just need to remember to pick them up when you're done playing with them, okay?"

"Otay."

Laying his head on top of Jake's, he looks over to his wife. A look the he can only describe as contentment written across her face. "Hey, buddy?"

Jake pulls back, looking at his father.

"I think mommy wants some cuddles, too."

Kensi likes her husband's suggestion but she has a better one in mind. "How about family cuddles?"

"Yeah!" The little boy shouts as he races to the living room.

Once they get settled on the couch, Jake in between his parent, all three snuggled up under a blanket, something comes back to the young boy's mind.

Looking up at his mother, his brow furrowed. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I pwomise I won't bring my wegos into your woom anymoaw."

"Okay."

Nodding his head, he turns back to the tv, eyes already focused on the reindeer on screen. "Pecause sometimes I foget and I don't want you stepping on them evey night like you did wast week."

The couple's eyes lock, eyebrows raised. They've been caught. Well kinda.


End file.
